gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Yōichi Hijiri
Yōichi Hijiri (Hijiri Yōichi 聖 陽一?) is the youngest in the Dangerous Ability Class and is three years old. His nickname is Yō-chan. Yōichi is voiced by Chiwa Saitō in the anime. Appearance Yōichi has light gray, somewhat brownish, hair and blue eyes. In the manga he has brown hair. He wears the standard elementary uniform consisting of a black shirt, red plaid shorts, and brown boots. He wears his bow tied on the collar of the shirt. Yōichi was very popular in his older form. File:Youchisketch.jpg.jpg File:13YearOldYo.jpg|Yōichi as a 13 year-old. Personality Yōichi is mature for someone his age from being in the dangerous ability class. Being three years old Yōichi can't speak and baby talks, but when in his 13 year old form he can talk in more complete sentences. In this form, although he has the body of a 13-year-old, he still has a mind of a 3-year-old, which makes it awkward when he sits on others' shoulders. Spending most of his time with Natsume he has taken in his actions and manners, like bullying Mikan, though later on he starts liking her like a sister. Story Central Town When Mikan came to beg Natsume, she noticed Yōichi on Natsume's lap and found out that he also from the Dangerous Ability class. He comes to the class sometimes and Mikan gives him the nickname Yō-chan. He then copies Natsume words to Mikan and uses his Alice on her, which makes Natsume smile for a split second. He comes to Central Town with everyone else. Yōichi was with Ruka and Koko and refused to give Mikan the last piece of Howalon, but at the end of the chapter Mikan gave him a piece of Howalon. Chrismas Ball Mikan made a deal with Mr. Bear to play with Yōichi, because he lost his bear. He gave Mikan a kiss on her cheek as thanks. Hana Hime Yōichi was invited to the festival, because he and Ruka were stuck to Hotaru, but crossdressed as girls. He follows Mikan with the Hana-Hime girls to get desserts, but it turns out to a trap. Both Yōichi and Mikan are locked in a room. While locked up he offers Mikan some candy, but before Mikan could eat it, a mouse takes it. They are found by Hotaru and Ruka, but the candy turns out to be Guliver candy. This causing Yōichi to age, but he still has the mind of a three-year-old. Everyone begins to wonder where Natsume is and Yōichi gets a bad feeling about Natsume in the basement of Hana Hime. This causes him to run off carrying Mikan with Hotaru and Ruka following. The group meets up with Hayate and later Rui. Yōichi uses his Alice to take the dark energy from Rui's side so that Rui's Alice is weakened, and tells everyone to run. He then has a flashback of Natsume telling him to protect everyone if he is gone. Mikan uses her Nullification to protect him. He and Tsubasa then volunteer to take care of Rui and Hayate so that Mikan and the others could go to Natsume. In chapter 68, Yōichi and Tsubasa are shown defeating Rui and Hayate who are frighten by his ghosts. He then senses that Mikan and the others are in danger. The two run to them to find Mikan affected by Persona's Alice. Yōichi is later seen with everyone else saying goodbye to Aoi. Sports Festival Arc Along with most of the Dangerous ability class,Yoichi was on the Red Team.Tsubasa and he were Mikan's "horse" for the last event.Yoichi was also comforting Mikan for the "accidents" and showed how talented he is because of his Alice control. High School Divison Arc Yōichi gives Natsume and Mikan time to escape by distracting their pursers with his alice. During the time Mikan and the others were time traveling Yōichi was protected by everyone and in turn were captured themselves. He was told by Misaki to run to the Hana Hime Den where Mikan and Natsume are heading to and tell them that they saw him (later to be revealed to be Goshima disguised as Noda). He is almost captured by the Fuukitai, but is rescued by Bear who hits the attacker with two axes. He manages to get to the Hana Hime Den in his 13 year old form where he is welcomed by the female members who give him food. He then recognizes Hayate and calls him "Dummy". After telling everyone about the traitor among Mikan's group Hī-sama orders him and Hayate to asset Mikan's group. Yōichi again his 13 year old form would later sense Nobara in trouble (she is fighting with Persona at the time). He tells Hayate this, who ignores him, stating he only wants to rescue Cool Blue Sky (Hotaru). Annoyed Yōichi attacks Hayate with his alice over spirts to convice him to help Nobara. He and Hayate arrive too late and find both Nobara and Persona injured from Persona's Mark of Death Alice. He and Hayate help attack the Fuukitai, understanding Nobara's plea to save Persona. Current Arc Yo-chan is seen with Rui and Yakumo in Shiki's office, as Shiki as the new MSP now taken control of the DA class. He and the rest of the DA no longer do missions. Alice He has a ghost manipulation Alice that allows him to summon bad spirits. Later in the story, Yōichi eats an aging candy called Gulliver Candy that doctors are unable to remove. This gives him he ability to change between his current age into a 13-year-old which made his alice much more powerful. Yōichi is a One Star, which is impressive, since children his age would be No Stars. Trivia and Notes * Yōichi is originally from Higuchi's other manga M to N Shouzou as Eiichi's younger brother and also had the ability to control ghosts. * He is the youngest person in the dangerous ability class. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Ghost Manipulation Alice Category:Elementary School Student